ssprwfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsuya Midorikawa
"DenziGreen!" Tatsuya Midorikawa (緑川 達也, Midorikawa Tatsuya) is DenziGreen (デンジグリーン, Denjigurīn) of the Denzimen. Biography Denziman A detective who lost his father to a Vader attack, and determined to destroy them. And bit Distant but warm hearted to allies Sadistic to his enemies Turboranger .]] Tatsuya and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DenziGreen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Tatsuya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DenziGreen powers are later utilized by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Tatsuya and his team have their powers again and will continue their duties as the Denziman. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and J.A.K.Q., emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Tatsuya, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background of both aerial attack scenes fighting a group of Gormin Sailors and in the second one fighting Brobajell with GoggleBlack. Stage Show appearances Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Denziman are seen fighting Vader Clan, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, , , , , and Ultraman Jonias arrive to assist the Denziman. Sun Vulcan Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Sun Vulcan are seen fighting Machine Empire Black Magma, DenziRed, DenziGreen, Battle Kenya, , , , and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Sun Vulcan. Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen, , , Gavan and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Goggle V. Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Bioman are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, Goggle Black, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Bioman. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :The former profession of DenziGreen, who possess an ability in intelligence gathering, was as a detective in police headquarters. With a specialty in using guns, his accuracy in marksmanship is prided as his Denziman ability. DenziGreen Mecha *Denzi Land *Denzi Fighter / Daidenzin Arsenal *Denzi Ring *Denzi Stick *Denzi Punch *Denzi Craft Special Moves *Green Spin Kick Design DenziGreen wears a green cloth suit with white stripes upon it; his shirt is green with a white stripe flowing between his inner arms and across his chest; four white stripe rises above his belt which represents the number "4" with full green pants and a white gun holster. His boots are white with a black stripe around the cuff and he wears white gloves and a white scarf. His belt is black with a buckle with the blue letters of "IG", while metal cuffs rise above his cuffs and the symbol of Denziman is over his left breast on the main white stripe. He possesses a black visor in the middle of his helmet with a slight curve above and below; the top of the helmet is green with a triangle structure with a circuit board within and a semi-circle beneath with a mouth and chin beneath. Ranger Key The is Tatsuya Midorikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DenziGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as DenziGreen. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Denzimen while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *Marvelous became DenziGreen part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. He did a boxing combo attack with Ahim (Green Flash). The Denziman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Denziman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Tatsuya received his key and became DenziGreen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tatsuya Midorikawa is portrayed by Naoya Uchida. As DenziGreen, his suit actor was Yutaka Takebe. Notes *Until Kakuranger, Tatsuya was technically the first Sentai Green, as the first two Super Sentai series, Gorenger and JAKQ, which were the only previous series to have a Green Ranger, were not part of the Super Sentai series until Toei included them when Ohranger was announced. *Tatsuya is the first Sentai Ranger who is also a police officer *Tatsuya is the only Green Ranger with "Green" (Midori) in his name; partially due to the only other team with color last names using a Black Ranger instead.